Antítese
by Helena Menezes
Summary: O que acontece quando você descobre o grande segredo de sua melhor amiga no exato momento em que você não está no seu verdadeiro eu?
1. Capítulo 01: Desfocado

**Antítese**

_**Capítulo 01: Desfocado**_

"_When you walked in the room, (…) our bodies came to a halt, (…) turned into light. Well, I don't know about you, but I want it tonight"*_

O lugar onde eu moro não é exatamente uma casa, o que é um pouco estranho. Na verdade, todos dizem que eu tenho uma residência no segundo andar da biblioteca, mas eu não me sinto como pertencente ao lugar, pois nunca gostei muito de livros.

Então, aquela garota que diz ser minha amiga, Ruby, falou que eu poderia ficar na pequena hospedaria que pertence à sua avó e aceitei, porque não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer – fora morar em cima de uma biblioteca.

Tenho certeza que Ruby é uma das pessoas mais _interessantes_ que já conheci em toda a minha vida. Não sei muito bem porque eu penso assim, já que nunca a conheci muito bem, até porque ela evita até mesmo me encarar nos olhos, acho que se sente desconfortável à minha presença, provavelmente porque eu me pareço tanto com a _verdadeira _amiga dela, Belle.

Na verdade, embora eu tenha me lembrado de que sou Lacey, ninguém parece acreditar muito em mim. Como se _eles _pudessem dizer quem sou melhor do que eu! Isso me deixa tão furiosa que preciso parar o que estiver fazendo para beber alguma coisa e, assim, não agredir ninguém.

Certa noite, um homem estranho me abordou na rua dizendo que eu era _filha_ dele. Eu nunca vira aquele homem em toda a minha vida e disse isso a ele, mas tudo o que ele fez foi continuar implorando que eu o perdoasse por seu erro. Eu sequer sabia do que aquele homem estava dizendo.

Passado o momento de surpresa, eu fiquei furiosa por estarem novamente me confundindo com aquela garota, _Belle_, mas, pela primeira vez, eu compreendi algo a respeito dessa garota, eu também ficaria furiosa com um homem que me colocasse um nome tão _estúpido_.

De todo modo, eu mandei o velho fazer algo anatomicamente impossível e saí para beber no "The Rabbit Hole", o bar mais movimentado daquela cidadezinha, antes que eu fizessese tornar possível o que eu o mandara fazer.

Após alguns minutos bebendo – não, provavelmente foram horas, pois o dia já estava clareando –, eu resolvi voltar para a hospedaria.

Eu não sentia direito o chão debaixo dos meus pés e minha vista estava muito embaçada, mas de algum modo eu consegui me arrastar até os jardins da casa que era a hospedaria. Entretanto, quando estava quase alcançando a porta, o mundo virou de cabeça para baixo e eu já estava no chão antes mesmo de perceber que _havia _de fato um chão.

Alguma coisa naquela situação – não me recordo bem o que – deve ter me parecido extremamente engraçada, porque comecei a rir. Provavelmente, eu estava fazendo bastante barulho, porque, quando dei por mim, mãos gentis tocaram as minhas e um par de olhos verdes entrou em foco.

_Ruby!_,meu cérebro gritou. Eu parei de rir, pois minha cabeça começou a doer: _pare de gritar, cérebro masoquista!_

Acho que ele estava gritando muito alto, pois, embora visse os lábios de Ruby se mexendo, não conseguia ouvir sequer uma palavra. Depois, ela se levantou, saindo de foco, e me puxou, entrando em foco de novo , o que foi suficientemente engraçado para que eu voltasse a rir descontroladamente.

Senti Ruby suspirar enquanto me arrastava para dentro da hospedaria, o que é bastante estranho, levando em conta que eu sequer sentia o chão debaixo dos meus pés.

A próxima coisa da qual eu me lembro é de Ruby me sentar em uma cadeira, já em meu quarto. A expressão no rosto dela era um misto de preocupação e censura. Não me lembro muito bem de quando parei de rir, porque só reparei que não estava mais rindo quando tive que fazer força para não retomar as gargalhadas quando Ruby se afastou e saiu de foco novamente.

- Você não vai conseguir tomar banho e se trocar sozinha.

Não era uma pergunta, embora eu tenha respondido, com uma voz muito rouca, que não precisava fazer isso agora, poderia dormir antes. Ruby não achou a resposta satisfatória; parecendo muito irritada – e igualmente preocupada –, ela foi até o meu armário e pegou uma das minhas camisolas, depois foi ao banheiro e ligou a torneira para deixar a água esquentar.

Quando retornou, ajudou-me a tirar a roupa e me colocou no chuveiro. Então, tudo pareceu entrar em foco: percebi que Ruby ainda estava usando camisola e não penteara os cabelos, eu provavelmente a acordara com minhas risadas e ela correra para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Eu fiz a única coisa que poderia ser feita naquela situação: desculpei-me por ter causado um incômodo. Ela pareceu um pouco surpresa, mas assentiu, esforçando-se bastante para não me encarar. Foi então que notei o quanto seu rosto estava enrubescido, o que é engraçado, porque ela nunca me parecera uma pessoa tímida.

Então, tudo fez sentindo – o que provavelmente era apenas o álcool brincando com a lógica das coisas –, Ruby _gostava_ de Belle. Não como amiga, ela a queria o corpo da garota com a qual sempre sou confundida, por isso estava tão envergonhada. Hoje, eu percebo que essa linha de pensamento era um pouco estranha, pois _existem _garotas que não gostam de ver as outras nuas.

De todo modo, eu resolvi dar um prêmio a Ruby por ter me ajudado: puxei-a para junto de mim e a beijei. Acho que pensei que ela poderia fingir que eu era a garota dela, mas não estou muito certa: as minhas memórias sempre ficam um pouco estranhas quando eu bebo.

Ruby pareceu se esquecer de que eu não era Belle – ou talvez ela apenas fosse uma daquelas pessoas idiotas que não acreditam que eu sou Lacey –, que estávamos debaixo de um chuveiro e ela estava vestida, pois retribuiu o beijo com muita paixão, abraçando-me pela cintura. _Aquilo_ era prova de que eu estava certa sobre ela _gostar _da amiga dela.

Não me recordo do que aconteceu a seguir em termos práticos, apenas sei que os lábios dela eram muito macios e seu beijo, embora provido de certa urgência, era muito doce. Ou talvez ela tenha escovado os dentes antes de ir me ajudar, embora eu ache improvável levando em conta o estado dos cabelos dela.

Algumas palavras ficaram gravadas na minha memória: doçura, água, chão, olhos, maciez, mãos, céu e, principalmente, Ruby. Houve também uma enxurrada de sentimentos que até hoje não entendo muito bem ou sei se eram meus ou dela.

A próxima coisa concreta da qual me lembro é de acordar em minha cama, vestida com a minha camisola. Tentei recordar do que havia acontecido na noite anterior, mas as minhas memórias estavam muito confusas – apenas depois consegui juntar os pedaços para formar a história que estou contando agora.

Eu me recordava de Ruby – o que é um pouco estranho levando em conta que essa é agora a parte mais confusa das minhas memórias – e, embora me sentisse um pouco envergonhada por tudo, não me arrependia nem um pouco.

Ruby não me encarou quando entrei no restaurante da avó dela para almoçar, ela parecia amedrontada, e eu percebi que me revelara algo muito secreto. Talvez, Belle não fosse a garota dela; talvez ela fosse daquele cara, o Gold.

Resolvi, então, fazer algo por ela: perguntei a ela se sabia como eu chegara na hospedaria mais cedo, porque a última coisa da qual eu me recordava era de estar bebendo no "The Rabbit Hole". Ruby pareceu muito aliviada e eu fiquei feliz por retribuir o favor que ela me fizera ao me levar para o quarto e cuidar de mim.

Ainda me pergunto a quem pertenciam os sentimentos com os quais eu acordei: seriam meus, de Ruby ou de nós duas?

* * *

_*"__Quando você __entrou na sala__, __(__...) __os nossos corpos__chegaram a um impasse__, __(__...) __se transformaram em__luz.__Bem,__eu não sei__quanto a você,__mas eu quero isso esta noite__" _(Trecho da música "Our Hearts Will Beat As One", David Fonseca).


	2. Capítulo 02: Focado

**_Capítulo 02: Focado_**

_"We're like fire and cream, (…) like cherries and steam. What is right, what is wrong: I don't know. I wanna love you tonight._ _I feel it, our hearts will beat as one__"*_

Ser Belle depois de tanto tempo sendo Lacey não é algo muito agradável.

Lacey possuía uma péssima reputação: passava muito tempo bêbada nos bares e acho que só não havia estado com muitos homens porque a maior parte das pessoas tem medo de provocar a ira do Rumple.

Era difícil andar nas ruas e ver as pessoas te olhando com aquele irritante ar de superioridade, mas eu nunca me importei muito com o que as pessoas pensavam sobre mim e não começaria agora, até porque eu tinha muito com que me preocupar: Rumple deixara a cidade em minhas mãos e eu honraria isso.

Havia também outro problema com o qual lidar, algo resultante das ações de Lacey, mas que tinha relação com uma pessoa com a qual _eu _me importava muito: afinal, o que fazer com o que eu descobrira sobre Ruby?

A decisão de Lacey foi fácil, pois ela não tinha amizade por Ruby – também não acho que ela conhecia o verdadeiro significado das palavras honestidade e honra –, mas para mim não era tão simples. Por um lado, eu não queria causar nenhum constrangimento entre nós, era mais confortável para ela não saber; por outro lado, havia sempre a questão da sinceridade, que é importante para qualquer tipo de relacionamento.

Diferente de Lacey, eu me sentia envergonhada pelo que fizera, mas, como ela, não entendia muito bem o que sentira. Acontece que eu tenho esse _dom_ de ver o que há no coração das pessoas e isso me torna um pouco vulnerável a sentimentos: eu nunca soubera com Rumple quais eram os meus e quais eram os dele quando tínhamos um contato um pouco mais íntimo, o que nunca fora um problema, pois eu sabia que o amava e que ele me amava também.

Mas eu não tinha essa certeza com Ruby, pois nunca pensara muito sobre o assunto e não conseguia me forçar a me aproximar dela para tentar descobrir depois de tudo o que passamos. Não que Ruby achasse que eu sabia o que ocorrera entre nós – ela não fazia a menor ideia. De fato, era uma das poucas pessoas que permaneciam se comportando comigo como sempre fizeram.

Certo dia, algumas semanas após recobrar a minha memória, eu me sentei na biblioteca e liguei o computador para continuar a fazer a relação dos livros que se encontravam ali – as _máquinas_ desse mundo _ainda_ me surpreendem muito mais do que as mágicas do Rumple –, mas não conseguia me concentrar no meu trabalho. Estava absorta em meus pensamentos a respeito de Ruby quando senti alguém se aproximando, eu ergui os olhos e descobri aquele anão, Dreamy, sorrindo para mim.

- Não tive a oportunidade de te cumprimentar desde que chegamos a esse mundo.

Eu gostei do fato dele ter ido falar comigo, tinha pouquíssimos amigos naquele mundo – e Ruby era a única que eu podia dizer ser _realmente _minha amiga – e era bom saber que havia alguém que eu conhecera na Enchanted Forest ali.

- Dreamy, certo? Rumple me contou que foi você quem deu a ele a poção para me fazer recordar do meu passado como Belle. Muito obrigada.

Ele disse que retribuíra o favor que eu fizera a ele tantos anos atrás ao aconselhá-lo a respeito da garota que ele amava. Parecia, entretanto, muito desconfortável, e, quando eu perguntei o que acontecera, ele me explicou:

- Eu era Dreamy quando nos conhecemos, mas eu sou Grumpy há tanto tempo que quase me esqueço de que um dia fuiele.

Eu me espantei diante de tamanha mudança – e da dor nos olhos dele quando disse essas palavras – e perguntei o que acontecera de tão drástico. Ele me contou sobre como uma Fairy Godmother o havia convencido a não ficar com a fada que ele amava, Nova, e ele nunca mais fora o mesmo.

Achei estranho que alguém como uma Fairy Godmother pudesse desencorajar uma pessoa a ficar com seu amado. Senti um ódio crescente pela fada: afinal, como ela se _atrevia _a separar duas pessoas que se amavam!

De todo modo, Grumpy perguntou como eu estava e, inspirada pelo fato dele ter me contado a sua história, eu falei a ele a respeito de Ruby. Ele se limitou a responder:

- Se sozinha você não pôde entender o que aconteceu, talvez ela possa te ajudar. Não conheci Ruby muito bem, mas Red era muito corajosa e tinha um bom coração. O amor nunca é fácil e, pelo que ouvi falar, ela sabe muito bem disso.

Eu sabia do que ele estava falando: soubera por Ruby que, certa vez, ela se transformara em lobo perto de um antigo namorado e o matara, e eu já a conhecia quando ela achou que tinha matado aquele rapaz que estava paquerando, Billy.

Não sei exatamente _o que _naquela conversa com Dreamy – _Grumpy_, eu lembrei – me fez tomar a decisão, pois eu já havia pensando naquilo que ele me dissera várias vezes. Talvez, tenha sido o fato de ele ser alguém de fora, uma pessoa relativamente imparcial.

Então, no final daquela tarde, rumei para a lanchonete de Granny, onde Ruby trabalha todas as tardes. Ela sorriu quando entrei, mas não tive presença de espírito de retribuir o sorriso, limitei-me a me sentar diante do balcão e esperar que ela viesse anotar o meu pedido.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Belle? Você está tão séria!

Não consegui me forçar a olhar para ela, apenas disse que precisávamos conversar com privacidade a respeito de algo muito importante.

Não sei qual foi a reação exata de Ruby porque, como eu disse antes, não tive coragem de olhar nos olhos dela, mas sua voz saiu um pouco trêmula quando me pediu que esperasse enquanto terminava de entregar os pedidos: pediria para a avó substitui-la por uma hora ou duas.

Saímos cerca de uma hora depois e rumamos para a biblioteca, que estava fechada àquela hora. Ruby passou todo o caminho muito calada, acho que já desconfiava do rumo que nossa conversa tomaria, o que fez eu me perguntar se a atitude dela comigo durante todo esse tempo desde que eu voltara a ser Belle era tão natural quanto ela fazia parecer.

- Acho queprecisamos _mesmo_ conversar, - disse Ruby quando nos sentamos em uma mesa da biblioteca. – Eu não tenho sido honesta com você e me sinto muito mal o tempo todo a respeito disso, mas tenho tanto _medo _de…

Eu segurei a sua mão, o que fez com que Ruby ficasse repentinamente muda. Ela me olhou e percebi que se esforçava para não chorar. _A forte e corajosa Ruby está quase chorando por _minha_ causa! Como adquiri um poder tão grande sobre ela?_

- Lacey lembrava. _Eu _lembro.

Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer – não consegui me forçar a dar mais detalhes naquele momento –, mas Ruby compreendeu, ela se levantou da cadeira e começou a andar pela biblioteca, percebi que tentava se controlar, mas reparei pelo seu andar pesado e sua respiração descompassada que o desespero estava tomando conta dela.

Reuni toda a coragem que consegui e contei como tudo acontecera sob o meu ponto de vista – quero dizer, o ponto de vista de _Lacey _–, o rosto de Ruby começou a apresentar sinais de rubor quando comecei a contar a parte em que ela praticamente me carregou até o meu quarto e, quando terminei a minha narrativa, sua face já se encontrava em um tom vermelho vivo.

- Eu não me lembro muito bem do que aconteceu depois do beijo, as memórias de Lacey são sempre muito confusas. O modo como ela pensava não faz muito sentido para mim, principalmente quando estava bêbada.

Ruby se sentou de novo – não ao meu lado, mas na cadeira à minha frente –, não sei exatamente em quê ela estava pensando naquele momento, mas vi que estava tentando controlar suas emoções. Passamos alguns minutos em silêncio, eu olhei para todos os lugares, menos para ela. _Afinal, por que é tão difícil encará-la? Já enfrentei o Yaoguai e um pirata, já encarei a fúria do Rumple, por que olhar nos olhos de Ruby é mais difícil?_

- Deitamo-nos no chão do banheiro e nos beijamos por algum tempo até você apagar.

- Não passaram de alguns beijos?

Era inacreditável! Eu me lembrava dos nossos sentimentos naquele momento. Fora tão _intenso_, parecera _muito_ mais! Ruby deixou escapar um riso nervoso:

- Bom, foram beijos _quentes_, mas, quando você tentou alguns avanços, eu segurei as suas mãos. Achei que você fosse brigar comigo por te segurar, mas você gostou disso: pediu para eu não soltar.

Fiz uma força desumana para erguer os olhos e encarar Ruby – essa era uma conversa importante demais para que eu me comportasse como uma garotinha tímida –, e percebi que ela me olhava com uma expressão que misturava certa diversão – algo como um humor negro, eu acho – e uma tristeza resignada. Ela olhou nos meus olhos e suspirou, parecendo reunir coragem:

- Eu te amo, Belle. Quando tudo aquilo aconteceu, eu já te amava há algum tempo, mas você sempre esteve com Rumpelstiltskin e ele te fazia muito feliz na maior parte das vezes. Não vi razão para te contar.

Eu não soube o que responder. O fato é que eu concordava com Ruby: a menos que ela sentisse necessidade de conversar comigo sobre o assunto – coisa com a qual eu não me importava, é claro –, me contar não faria diferença alguma, não mudaria o fato que eu _amo _o Rumple e estava lutando por ele.

Mas, então, eu me lembrei de que isso fora antes de nos beijarmos, agora eu já não tinha certeza!

Segurei a mão dela com força e contei a respeito do modo como meus sentimentos ficam confusos e misturados aos da outra pessoa em situações de intimidade. Disse a Ruby que eu sentira muito amor naquele dia, mas não sabia se era um amor meu por ela.

Enquanto eu falava, Ruby apertou a minha mão com muita força, sua respiração ficou alta, forte e descompassada. Eu senti algo indecifrável crescendo entre nós, algo que não era tristeza ou felicidade, não era confusão ou certeza, nem esperança ou conformismo, muito menos confiança ou insegurança: era um sentimento que misturava tudo isso e algumas outras coisas que não consigo definir usando poucas palavras.

- Eu _não_ _posso_ trair o Rumple! Independentemente dos meus sentimentos por você, eu ainda o amo. Além disso, eu preciso descobrir o que senti antes de tomar uma decisão mais firme. Até lá, vamos manter as coisas como estão, por favor!

Ruby soltou as minhas mãos, se levantou e contornou a mesa, quando chegou ao meu lado, ela segurou meu rosto para que eu a olhasse em seus olhos. Eu senti o meu coração batendo com força contra o meu peito, havia _tanto _naquele olhar, e acho que ele só pode ser definido como "o olhar de Ruby para Belle".

Senti-me especial, única e, que Rumple me perdoe, eu pulei nos braços de Ruby e a beijei. Ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de costas no chão, comigo em cima dela, mas não emitiu qualquer som de dor e, quando comecei a me afastar para pedir desculpas, ela me puxou de volta.

- Se você pudesse ver o seu olhar, não teria dúvidas!

Eu vi a verdade refletida nos olhos dela, mas não precisava ter visto para acreditar: eu _confio _em Ruby, isso não havia mudado e ainda não mudou.

Beijamo-nos por muitas horas, experimentando diversas variações de beijos, desde os mais calmos e carinhosos aos mais fortes e urgentes. Eu senti que estava apenas começando a conhecer a _verdadeira _Ruby naquele momento e as sensações foram tantas que não sentimos necessidade de ir além dos beijos.

Adormecemos no chão da biblioteca e, quando eu acordei, há menos de uma hora, Ruby já não estava mais ao meu lado, mas deixara um bilhete em cima da mesa onde trabalho todos os dias:

_"Já sabemos como nos sentimos: nossos corações já batem em sincronia. No devido tempo, a vida nos dará novas respostas. Quando duas pessoas se amam, elas encontram uma maneira! Paciência, minha querida Belle."_

Eu sorri verdadeiramente pela primeira vez desde que havia voltado a ser Belle. _Dessa vez, eu me lembro! Dessa vez, eu sou Belle. _A responsabilidade de nossas ações pode pesar às vezes, mas, agora, é um alívio saber que _eu_ era a responsável por beijar Ruby.

Bom, eu não sei como será o amanhã, mas de três coisas eu tenho certeza: eu amo Ruby, ela me ama e vamos dar um jeito de ter nosso final feliz!

* * *

_*"__Nós somos como fogo e pomada, (...) como cerejas e vapor. O que é certo, o que é errado: eu não sei. Eu quero amar você esta noite. Eu sinto isso, nossos corações vão bater como um." _(Trecho da música "Our Hearts Will Beat As One", David Fonseca).


End file.
